Shooting Stars
by shadowmistx98
Summary: Levy wanted to go watch the meteor shower that night but unfortunately, not one of her friends are available for it. That was until matchmaker demon, Mirajane, stepped in and tried to push Gajeel to accompany her. Well, what would you wish for? Oneshot


**Hey there! Shadowmistx98 here!**

**I just had to write this. It's bugging my head...**

**Warning: slight OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Levy was jumping in joy with what she just discovered.

"This is great! There's going to be meteor showers visible here in Magnolia!" Levy exclaimed but her voice can't really be heard through the chaotic guild.

Levy looked around. "Hmm... I have to at least invite someone..." Levy looked around.

"Hmm..." Levy looked for her team, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Where could they have gone?" Levy questioned herself and began to look for another guildmate. Then she saw her best friend sitting on one of the tables.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called as she ran to her.

"Oh, hey Levy! What's up?" The celestial mage smiled at her sweetly.

"I just knew that there are going to be meteor showers visible tonight in the sky and I was hoping you could come with me to watch them" Levy smiled. Lucy's smile faded and turned into a slight frown.

"Aaw, Levy, I can't... I have a job with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy..." Lucy looked at her. Levy was a bit disappointed. You can see it on her face.

"I'm so sorry... I'm really broke this time and I can't pay anything for my rent..." Lucy explained.

Levy smiled in return. "No, it's ok. I understand. Well, good luck on the job!" she said as she walked away and waved a hand.

She sighed. "I guess I better invite someone else..."

The blue-haired bookworm scanned the room once again.

"Well, Erza and Lucy are out of the choice..."

She scanned and scanned. She was picking out girls who could join her.

"Cana..." Levy saw her drink from a barrel. "Nah... She'll pass out before the meteors start falling..."

"Juvia?" she saw her hugging Gray's arm. "She won't come unless Gray comes too"

"Lisanna?" she saw her having some quality time with Elfman. "I think she's busy doing some things with her brother..."

"Bisca... I think she, Alzack and Asuka has some family outing..." she thought as they were talking to the Master about taking a vacation.

"Evergreen?" Levy gulped at the sight of her " ... I think... I'll leave her be..."

Levy sighed in defeat. Then she thought of one more. Levy went to the bar counter and smiled at Mirajane.

"Hi, Mira! I was just wondering if you could join me in watching a meteor shower tonight?" Levy asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't come. I promised Lisanna and Elfman that I'd treat them for dinner tonight" Mirajane's eyes were filled with sadness as she wiped the wet glasses. And so was Levy's.

"Oh, I see. Looks like I have to go at that hill alone to watch the meteor showers, huh?" Levy sighed. Then suddenly, Mirajane's eyes sparkled.

"Oh, Levy! I know just the person to accompany you!" her eyes were brighter than usual. Levy grinned.

"Really!? Who?" Levy asked. Someone entered the guild who just came back from a mission with Pantherlily. Gajeel.

"Him!" Mirajane chirped.

Levy blushed and waved her hands everywhere. "N-no! I'm fine! I don't want to bother him!"

"Nonsense! Yoohoo, Gajeel!" Mirajane called out to him waving a hand over. Levy sighed. Mirajane's matchmaker persona was kicking in. Gajeel went over and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hey shrimp" Gajeel greeted Levy with his usual nickname for her. Levy pouted. He then turned to Mirajane.

"What do you want, barmaid?" Gajeel asked roughly. Lily smiled at Levy and Mirajane and then went off.

"Well, Levy here is planning to watch a meteor shower tonight. She wants someone to at least come with her to watch it. Unfortunately..." Mirajane sighed. "Not any of her friends are available for it..."

"So I'm hoping you could go with her at the hill at the vicinity of Magnolia to watch it!" Mirajane clasped her hands.

Gajeel looked surprised and looked away as Levy looked at him.

"Why me? Can't your two stalkers come with you?" he crossed his arms but still avoided Levy's gaze.

She shook her head. "They're not here..."

"So can you please come?" Mirajane asked with a smile.

"I ain't gonna come bar maid... I-I got some things to do" Gajeel looked and walked away but he was hiding his face. He was definitely hiding something. Levy followed him with her eyes and sighed again.

"I guess that's it. But thank you for helping Mira-!" Levy stopped in her tracks when she saw Mirajane surrounded by a dark aura and was smiling forcefully.

"Jane?" Levy squeaked the last syllable of her name.

"Oh don't worry, Levy. He'll be there" Mirajane said as she smiled. Levy smiled nervously in return.

xXxLater that NightxXx

Levy lied down on her back and looked at the night sky. The night breeze was cold yet soothing from the hill she was lying on. She sighed.

"Only a few more minutes before it starts"

She closed her eyes. After a while, she heard someone drop on her left side. She opened her eyes and looked at her left.

"Long black hair..." she thought. Her eyes shot wide open and sat up.

"G-Gajeel! What are you doing here!?" She asked in surprise.

"Don't ask, shorty" he just grunted as he ruffled his hair.

"Y-you know, you really don't have to come if you didn't want to! If Mirajane forced you then-!"

"She didn't force me" Gajeel interrupted. Levy looked at him.

"She just talked"

-FLASHBACK

Gajeel sat at the counter the moment Levy left. He drank his glass when someone talked.

"Poor, poor Levy. And she just wanted someone to watch the shooting stars with her... She looked so soooo sad when she left the guild... But I guess she just has to bear with it..." Mirajane said as she wiped another set of washed glasses. Gajeel looked at her as she talked alone.

"She would be so happy if someone went with her, though... Oh no! What if she gets ambushed? She's helpless against rogue mages alone! What if someone kidnaps her and... And... Oh! My horrible thoughts!" Mirajane shook her head. Gajeel then slammed a hand on the counter and stood up.

Mirajane looked at him.

"Where did you say she was going to watch it again?" Gajeel groaned. He couldn't stand the thought of her being harmed again. Mirajane smiled devilishly at her achievement.

-END OF FLASHBACK

"Yeah, she just talked..." Gajeel groaned as he remembered the past events. Levy smiled.

"Thank you..." Levy mumbled.

"Don't thank me yet, shrimp" Gajeel crossed his arms and looked away. Levy smiled and looked up.

"Oh! It's starting!" Levy pointed up. Gajeel looked at the sky and saw bright things falling from the it.

"Wow, it looks so beautiful..." Levy said as she smiled.

"S-so... Why did you want to see those shooting stars so badly?" Gajeel started a conversation.

"Meteor showers" Levy corrected. Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"What's the difference?" he asked unenthusiastically.

"I think it's more accurate to say meteor shower since it's not really stars that are falling" Levy answered.

"Yeah, whatever.. Why did you like those things anyway?" He asked again.

"I've never seen them before so I'm looking forward to it..." Levy said.

"And you know what they say about meteor showers?" Levy pointed a finger up. Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"They say when you wish upon it, it will grant your wish!"

"So you want a wish?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, it's free to dream, right?" Levy smiled.

"Let me guess, more books?" Gajeel asked while watching the falling meteors. Levy chuckled.

"How about you? A wish you would like to make?" Levy asked. Gajeel was silent for a moment but then he answered.

"I got nothin' to wish for" he said.

"What? C'mon. There must be something you like. It's not like you'll die wishing" Levy pouted.

Gajeel sighed. "All I could ever wish for is here"

Levy fell silent. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't wish to be in Fairy Tail after Phantom Lord was disbanded... But I'm here. And my only wish before that was to redeem for my actions. Now that I have the chance, I'll take it here from now" Gajeel said. Levy looked at him.

"You see shrimp, if you wish for something, you'll have to do something to get it. It ain't gonna just magically float in front you" Gajeel said. Levy chuckled at his smart explanation.

"Who taught you that?" Levy asked.

"...Metalicana..." he replied silently. Levy smiled and looked up again.

She can't help but ask again. "Well, if there was something you wanted or needed. What would you wish for?"

Gajeel shook his head. "No need to"

"It's already beside me" he said as he continued to look up.

"Haha, th-" Levy's eyes shot open and blushed furiously. She slowly looked at him.

"Are you saying that... You like me?" Levy asked. Gajeel looked away.

"I didn't say anything like that!" Gajeel shouted. Levy couldn't see his face. She smiled and went back to watching the meteors.

"Of course..." Levy said. "But if you ever did, I like you too" she whispered too herself quietly. Although, she said it silently, it still didn't escape from Gajeel's dragon hearing. He was still looking away, but he sure did blush.

"L-let's just watch the shooting stars" Gajeel looked up.

"Meteor showers"

"Urgh, whatever"

-So, I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Sorry if there are errors. I just wrote this on my phone, I'll edit out when I go to the laptop :P

Shadow out!


End file.
